Out of Order
by aibbosi
Summary: Meet, date, coupledom, engagement and marriage. That's the order right, sometimes life doesn't work that way. (Sorry about any mistakes or typos)
1. Chapter 1

**JAMES POV**

"M-m-m-married?"

"Yes, Katie, I think we should get married" I tell her.

"But"

"But nothing, have you not seen the pictures" I show her the photos, that are all over the internet. We are sitting on a bed, her glazing at me, both of us naked "We'll get Kelly to issue a press release saying we are together and are getting married, And" I disappear for a second "you can wear this" handing her my grandmother's engagement ring.

"James! Office now!" Kendall shouts as he marches into the room.

"You guys go with them" Katie says to Logan and Carlos who entered with Kendall "Make sure they don't kill each other"

I walk to the office and take a seat, Kendall paces up and down the floor. Carlos and Logan are watching, nervously looking at us both.

"James when you asked me last week could you date my sister, I didn't mean you to jump into bed with her immediately"

"I didn't" I calmly answer.

"I've seen the photos"

"Look at them again"

"I rather not see the image of you and my baby sister in bed again"

"Kendall look at them again, tell me what you see"

"You and Katie in bed naked"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really!"

"No Kendall you don't you see me shirtless but you can't see my legs, they are covered by a sheet"

"Argghhh, I don't need an in-depth explanation of you and Katie"

"You do" I continue "Under that sheet I'm wearing jeans"

"Huh?"

"And at the angle the photo is taken, you can only see Katie's head and shoulders. Trust me, she is fully dressed too. She is wearing her favourite yellow sundress. I was helping her out by posing for her life drawing class project"

"What?"

"Yeah that was the day I decided I wanted to ask her out, but I didn't do anything as I hadn't talked to you yet"

"So what are we going to do about this" Kendall asks pointing at the photo.

"We are getting married"

"What?" Kendall yells with Carlos and Logan joining in.

"I'm going to tell Kelly to issue and press release telling everyone Katie and I are getting married"

"Have you told - asked Katie about this"

"We had just started to talk when you guys arrived"

"What did she say?"

"Well she didn't say no" I answer smiling "So if you'll excuse me, I've got to get back to my fiancée. Stay here I'll be back in ten minutes."

I walk out and Katie is sitting there admiring my grandmother's ring which she has on her finger.

"Oh, James" she blushes "you caught me, the ring is beautiful" as she goes to take it off.

"Leave it"

"What?"

"Well I told Kendall we are getting married and he hasn't killed me, I'd like to keep it that way"

"James we can't get married"

"Katie I have a plan"

" You have a plan!" she groans

"Yeah, why are you groaning?"

"I know how your plans usually go"

"Well this one is a good one"

"Right, let's hear it"

"We do the announcement and some interviews, have a long engagement, during which you dump me. I'll do the 'poor me' interviews and you'll be the amazing woman who dumped James Diamond. So, what do you think?"

"What do I think?"

"Yeah, if we're a couple the photos do seem so bad, in fact those who publish them seem horrible for intruding in a couples private moments"

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll do, I'll agree to marry you"

"Woo Hoo, you've made me a very happy man" I say hugging her "I'll go talk to Kendall, so he can give quotes for Kelly to use in the press release. You go change, we are going out to dinner to celebrate our engagement"

"James this isn't a real engagement"

"Yeah but the rest of the world does know that so we have to keep up appearances, my darling wife to be" I kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh right, ok my wonderful husband to be"

"Well?" Kendall asks as I walk back into the office.

"She agreed to marry me"

"She did, really?"

"Yeah, so that's the first step"

"First step!" Logan asks with a worried tone in his voice.

"Yeah I have a plan"

"Oh no, not a plan"

"Why does every keep saying that"

"James do you need a list of all your past plans, pranks and schemes"

"No, it's ok but this one is a good one"

"Let's hear it" Carlos says with a smile

"We are going to get married and she'll realise how much she loves me and we'll live happily ever after"

"James most people, meet, date, become a couple, get engaged and then get married" Logan states logically "not the other way around"

"I'm not most people. I mean look at me"

"Oh God" Kendall groans as bangs his head against the wall "Really James?"

"I like it!" Carlos says

"What?" We all look at him.

"I do, James obviously loves Katie if he is willing to propose to protect her reputation and Katie has been mad about him since she was fourteen but she is too stubborn to admit it"

"Carlos crushes don't last five years" Kendall tells him.

"Really? Then how long do they last, three years like Logan's on Camille, that's how long his was before he committed to her"

"Hey"

"It's true Logan and look at Katie, she is strong-willed and independent, yet if James doesn't approve of her date, they're gone before they can make another one. Her longest relationship was three months and that's cause we were on tour. We were back two days and James made a comment about his height and Kyle was never seen again"

"He was too short, he looked like a leprechaun" James mutters.

"James, do you really love her?" Kendall ask seriously

"Yes"

"And you want to marry her?"

"Yes and I want to spend the rest of my life making her happy"

"Right, let's ring Kelly and get this press release issued"

"I don't like this"

"Oh Logie don't worry" Carlos patting his friend's arm "It'll be great"

"That's what you guys always say"

"Logan, it always comes together, I mean look around" Kendall says pointing to the walls, covered in BTR Gold and Platinum records "And look outside" his eyes going to the window over looking out to the BTR mansion's courtyard - the guys bought a huge 12 bedroom mansion in LA four years ago after they moved out of the Palmwoods "And look at your finger", pointing to Logan's shiny gold band - he married Camille almost a year ago.

"Ok I'm in but if it this goes wrong I want it to be noted I was against this at first"

"Ok" we all nod.

"Now, I have a dinner planned with my fiancée, you guys need to plan an engagement party for Friday and the theme is her favourite book"

"James, that's tomorrow" Logan looks at me.

"You have half the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood in Carlos and Kelly can plan a party in a day, do you not remember the prom"

"And Jo and Camille will have a lead on caterers as there is always cast parties for New Town High" Kendall says smiling

"Our wives do love a party" Logan laughs.

"Stephanie will set everything up for us" Stephanie King, Carlos's friend owned the King Set Design Studio, which provides props for every top television show in LA.

"Excellent, see I knew it, this will work" I say " but I really have to go or my future wife will kill me"

As I leave the office, I see her coming down the stairs, she takes my breath away, dressed in an indigo dress which clings to her in all the right places and her hair is down and swept to the side.

"Wow, you are beautiful, I should have proposed sooner"

"James" she blushes "Thank you"

"Give me five minutes to change and we'll go. Is Chez Max ok?"

"That's my favourite restaurant"

"I know" I answer running up the stairs to change. I grab my phone and pray that I can get a table at such short notice.

"Bonjour Chez Max"

"Hello, I was wondering if you had a table for two this evening"

"I'm afraid not Sir"

"Well can you put me on the list in case you get a cancellation. I just got engaged and my fiancée loves your restaurant so I wanted to take her there to celebrate"

"I'll take your name but I wouldn't hold out much hope Sir"

"That's fine, my name is James Diamond"

"James Diamond? James Diamond from Big Time Rush, star of the Freedom Project Movie?"

"Yes"

"We'll have a table for you if you arrive in the next hour"

"Thank you"

"No thank you Sir for choosing to celebrate at Chez Max"

I quickly change and make my way down stairs.

"Ready, my dear" I offer her my arm

"Yes my darling" as she links with me.

We arrive at the restaurant and the paparazzi are outside yelling and taking pictures.

"James, James what attracted you to Katie" one of them shouts.

"Look at her, do you have to ask" I respond smiling.

"Katie, Katie, let's see the ring"

She holds out her hand nervously.

"Wow its beautiful, must have cost you a fortune James"

"It was my grandmother's so it's priceless just like its present wearer" I look at her "Guys we really have to go, we've got a table waiting"

"Just on more picture, come on James kiss her for the camera"

I lean in to her and softly kiss her mouth, she is hesitant at first but responds quickly. The noise around seems to fade, I begin to fell dizzy. I pull away, even though I don't want to but making out with her in front of the world's press isn't want I want to do either.

"Wow" she quietly whispers.

I grab her hand and make our way into the restaurant. We are brought to a table which is in a secluded corner. The waiter hands us our menus.

"Anything to drink?"

"I'll have a soda water" I answer "Katie? Katie?"

"Oh sorry, I'll have the same" she seems dazed, she picks up the menu and buries her head in it.

"Katie are you ok?" I ask her gently.

"You, you kissed me"

"Yes, we are getting married that's what couples do"

The waiter arrives back with our drinks and takes our food order. When the foods arrives, Katie quietly eats and seems distant. I take her hand as we leave and lead her to the car. On the drive home she still doesn't say anything.

"Katie, talk to me, I'm beginning to worry"

"James you kissed me in front of everyone, a kiss especially a first kiss should be personal" she says sounding sad.

I stop the car in front of our house and lean over to her resting my forehead against hers "It wasn't a proper kiss, it was just a peck on the lips" I whisper as I kiss her again. This time she opens her mouth and our tongues fight each other for dominance. Minutes later, both of us breathless "now that was a kiss, So am I forgiven for messing up the last one" I ask her, my mouth just inches for hers.

"Most definately" She blushes, trying to hide her face in her hair.

"Don't hide, you look more beautiful after being kissed, your lips are all swollen and you have this look in your eyes"

She blushes again "We better go in, I can see people watching from the windows"

I turn to see Kendall. Logan and Carlos all peering out from the house.

"Come on then" I say laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Next morning the internet and the papers are filled with news of our engagement. Kelly calls me, just as I finish my breakfast, to tell me Pop Tiger want an interview with me and Katie.

"Ok, they can interview us today and take photos at the engagement party. Can you set the interview up for four-ish"

"Consider it done"

"Thanks Kelly"

I make my way to Katie's room.

"Katie-Kat"

"Come in"

"Good morning, wife to be" I kiss her cheek.

"Good morning my future hubby" She kisses me back.

"I could get used to this"

She laughs "What can I do for you?"

"You can let me take you shopping, you need an outfit for our Pop Tiger interview and then another one for our engagement party tonight"

"What?"

"Sorry, I only found out about Pop Tiger five minutes ago"

"And the engagement party?"

"Well, I knew you'd want everyone around to celebrate our engagement"

"James, this isn't real, remember"

"Katie, playing to the crowd, remember"

"Ok, give me a couple of minutes to finish getting dressed"

I sit on her bed, staring at her as she runs around, getting her shoes, hoodie and bushing her hair.

"James, you're staring"

"Katie you are beautiful, it's hard not too"

She blushes. _I smile, I love how I can affect her._

"Let's go, I'm ready"

"Ahh"

"Ahh what? It was your suggestion"

"I know but that's before I realised it was so much fun watching you getting ready"

"James come on, don't you want your future wife to look good for Pop Tiger"

"You look good all the time"

She blushes again, _is it wrong that I love her more for that?_

At the Mall we are met by Zak and Jett, Rocque Records bodyguards. Shopping when being a pop star can be difficult with fans stopping you every few minutes looking for an autograph. As we didn't really have much time, I thought it was better to have the guys with us.

"What shop, wife to be?" I ask her.

"How about Karen Millen, I can get something there for the party. What are you wearing?"

"Why?"

"Well I don't want to clash with you?"

I smile, I love that she's thinking of us as a couple "I'm wearing classic, black and white - black pants, white shirt and black tie"

"That gives me a lot to work with, red, black, white, purple and green" She says more to herself than to me "Ok let's go"

She looks around the store and takes a couple of dresses from the racks. I spot a red dress and hand it to her "Try this one too".

She makes her way to the changing room. The first one she tries is a fitted black one, see looks like Audrey Hepburn in Breakfast at Tiffany's wearing it. The second one is a flowing violet dress which makes her brown eyes seem like pools of dark chocolate, I could lose myself in. And the red one, the red one makes me want to drag her into the changing room and do stuff that would get us arrested.

"Which one do you think I should get?" She asks me nervously biting her lip.

"All of them" I immediately answer.

"James! I don't need them all"

"You do, you are engaged to me, which means premiers, interviews and parties. And you can hardly ask me to choose one, as you look beautiful in all them"

"Well then, which will I wear this evening" she says looking at the dresses in her hand.

"The black one, it's classic and it compliments my outfit and the violet one is more suited for a red carpet and the red one shouldn't really be worn in public as it will drive those around you, especially me to distraction"

"James" she playful hits me in the ribs.

I give the dresses to the cashier and take my wallet to pay.

"James, you don't have to do that"

"I know but I want to" I kiss her forehead.

Next we make our way to Steve Madden's and buy shoes that match the dresses, then to Abercrombie, Diesel and Ralph Lauren.

"This shopping is making me hungry, let's eat" I announce.

"Yeah me too"

We make our way to the café as we sit down, Katie looks around at all the bags "James this is too much"

"Nothings too much for you Katie" I tell her in all seriousness, "After lunch I need to get some 'Cuda and then we can go back to the house"

"That's fine, I want to run to one store by myself anyway" She tells me with a small smile on her face.

We finish eating and agree to meet by the fountain in ten minutes. I pick up the 'Cuda and as I make my way back I see Katie standing there. She hands me a small bag she's holding.

"This is for you" she says quietly.

I open the bag to find a small box and in the box there are a set of cufflinks.

"I know you don't wear cufflinks normally but these are dinosaurs like the dinosaur nuggets you used to play with, sorry eat, I was going to get them for you for Christmas but I felt after all you have done for me over the past couple of days. I thought I should get them for you now. I hope you like them if you don't, I'll get you something else, some better"

"Katie deep breath, they are wonderful, you didn't need to get me anything" I hug her.

"I wanted to" she hugs me back.

"We better go back home" I say releasing her.

When we get back we find people running everywhere.

"Hi Katie" Carlos says as he walks by, holding what looks like a giant mushroom.

"Kaaaatie!" then suddenly she disappears into a mass of people. "Congrats, let's see the ring!"

Then crowds notices me and I'm tackled by Camille, Jo, Mrs Knight, Stephanie and Kelly.

"It's about time you settled down James" Kelly tells me.

"Yeah, what is it with the BTR boys taking forever to propose?" Camille asks with Jo nodding in agreement.

"I'm glad, now you will really be my son" Mama Knight say as she hugs me.

"Ok, we have to get back to work this party won't arrange itself" Stephanie says as she grabs Camille.

"We have to get changed any as Pop Tiger are due soon, we'll do the interview in the office so we are out-of-the-way of the madness" I say kissing her on the cheek " see you in about thirty minutes" and I make my way towards the stairs.

"James what do you think Jo and Camille meant by 'you taking your time to propose'?"

"Who knows, I blame Logan and Kendall for messing with their outlook" I shrug "now let's get ready"

I change quickly into the tee Katie got me for my birthday and dark jeans and black boots. I make my way back downstairs just as the Pop Tiger interviewer arrives. I bring her into the office and offer her a drink. Katie then arrives, she is wearing a fitted white shirt dress and her hair is in a ponytail.

"Sorry I'm late" She says with a smile.

"Your worth the wait as always" I respond, gazing at her smiling.

"Ahem" the interviewer coughs, interrupting the moment "Sorry but we need really to do this interview as soon as we can, so it can get it written up this evening, to make the next issue"

"Sorry" we both blush.

"Firstly, James, the ring can you tell us about it"

"It was my late grandmother's and it was her mother's before that, so it is precious just like Katie."

"Katie were you surprised by James's proposal and how did your brother, James's band mate, Kendall react?"

"I was totally surprised, it came out of nowhere" Katie smiled at me "And Kendall has been great, we haven't had much time to talk over the past couple of days as you've probably noticed there's a party been arranged" she laughed.

"Speaking of party, when's the wedding"

"August 14th" I respond immediately.

"So just over a year from now"

"No, August 14th as in August 14th, next week"

"James" Katie gasps.

"When you find the one you want to spend your life with, why wait?" I continue.

"Where is the wedding going to be" the interviewer asks eagerly, hoping for a scoop.

"Well, that's a surprise, I haven't even told my wife to be any details yet"

There's a knock on the door "Sorry to bother you, but we need James to confirm some details for this evenings party" Kendall says poking his head around the door.

"It's ok" the interviewer says "I have enough to go on here. We'll take some photos of the house and the party preparations and we'll get some of you and Katie and the party"

"Excellent" I stand to leave and notice Katie is sitting in a daze, I lean down and kiss her, she wakes from the daze to kiss me back.

"Trust me" I whisper to her "I know what I'm doing, I love you"


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you think?" Kendall says as he shows me the courtyard, which has been transformed into a scene from Alice in Wonderland, Katie's favourite book.

"Man, it's perfect" slapping his back.

I turn to Carlos and Logan who have joined us "You guys rock, this is excellent but I have one more favour"

"He's got that look" Logan moans.

"I love that look" Carlos laughs.

"How can you love that look, it always, always leads to chaos"

"And?" Carlos looks at Logan confused "what's the problem with chaos"

"What's the favour?" Kendall asks me, ignoring Carlos and Logan.

"We need to organise a wedding for next Friday"

"What?"

"Next Friday?"

"A Wedding?"

"Yes, a wedding next Friday"

"James, you're crazy"

"You bet I am"

"Ok, let's hear it" Kendall says "Why next Friday?"

"Well next Friday is August 14th, which is the anniversary of our first dance"

"Huh?"

"Don't you remember our housewarming, Katie was standing in the corner look lost and lonely while we were all having fun. When the DJ started to play John Mayer I noticed Katie and asked her to dance. I want to do that again but as her husband"

"Ahhh" Carlos says with a tear in his eyes "You really do love her"

"I really do"

Kendall and Logan turn to each other "Can we do this Logan"

"Yes but in won't be easy Kendall"

"It will be worth it to make my baby sister happy"

"Get the girls Carlos we need to fill them in" Kendall tells him.

"Logan what will we need to do this"

"Venue?"

"Palmwoods Park" I answer.

"Flowers?"

"White Tulips, they're her favourite"

"Bridemaids?"

"Camille and Jo"

"Photographer?"

"Marco"

"Rings?"

"I have my grandparents"

"Music?"

"DJ - Gustavo"

"Reception?"

"A marquee, here"

"Hair and make-up"

"Griffin's style team"

"Food?"

"Chez Max"

"Her dress?"

"Mmmm well that's where I'm stuck" I answer.

"Mom can take her shopping tomorrow with Jo and Camille" Kendall says.

"So Logan, can we do this" I ask him seriously.

"Yes, I think we can, you seem to have put a lot of thought into this"

"Honestly, it's all I've been thinking about since the day the 'nude' photo was taken"

"We're here!" Camille, Jo and Stephanie yell, arriving back with Carlos.

"Kendall will fill you in, I need to change for the party" I smile, leaving Kendall to explain the wedding plans. I slip up stairs, sneaking into Katie's room leaving a gift, _See you downstairs my future wife, James xo, _I write on the note.

I have a shower and just as I step out on it, there's a text message on my phone from Katie.

_I love my gift, my future husband xo, you're spoiling me._

_It's only starting, see you downstairs in twenty minutes xo._

I finish getting ready, taking extra care of my hair. Kendall drops by "Are you ready?"

"Almost, can you help me with my cufflinks?"

"Cufflinks, you never wear cufflinks"

"I do now, they were a gift from Katie"

Kendall hesitates "You really do love her, don't you?"

"More than anything, I mean anything, my lucky comb, my mirror!"

"And Katie, how does she feel?"

"She loves me, she just hasn't realised it yet"

"Are you sure?" Kendall asks eyebrows raised.

"Positive, Katie doesn't do anything unless she wants to and she has agreed to marry me"

"But it's under false pretences"

"Yes but I'm working on changing that" I laugh.

"Ok, see you downstairs"

I stop on the way at Katie's room.

"Katie?" I knock on her door "Katie are you ready?"

"Almost, come in" she answer "Can you put this on me, she says holding out the diamond necklace - her gift from me.

"Wow just when I thought you couldn't be more beautiful" I say as she turns to me.

"James, you are the sweetest" she kisses my cheek "Let's go celebrate"

We make our way downstairs and out to the courtyard. She stops "Oh my God, Oh my God" She whispers bring her hands to her face.

"Do you like it?" I ask smiling.

"Like it? Like it? James I love it" she answers gazing around the courtyard which has been turned into the Mad Hatter's Tea Party. She hugs me "James this is perfect, how did you do this?"

"I had a lot of help"

"And you remember about the book"

"Katie if it's important to you, it's important to me, so of course I remembered"

Just then she is whisked away by her Mom, "You have to say hello to Aunt Suzanne"

I don't get to spend much time with her over the next few hours apart from posing for photos, we are both busy meeting and greeting family and friends but every time I catch her eye she smiles at me.

Next morning, Katie leaves with her Mom, Jo and Camille to get her dress. A messager arrives with an advance copy of Pop Tiger.

**THE LOOK OF LOVE**

**I had the pleasure of interviewing James Diamond and his fiancée Katie Knight this week for Pop Tiger.**

**And never in all my years of working for this magazine have I seen a couple so much in love.**

**In fact at times during the interview I felt like a third wheel. They are a wonderful couple and all the Pop Tiger **

**staff wish them all the best for their wedding this Friday.**

The rest of the article is filled with photos from our engagement party. I leave the magazine in Katie's room with a note _'Katie you make us a wonderful couple, James xo'_

Between family and friends arriving, dress fitting, suit fittings, I hardly get to see Katie. The evening before the wedding I manage to make my way to her room.

"Katie, can I come in?"

"Of course James"

I walk in and instantly take her in my arms and kiss her.

"I've missed you over the past couple of days"

"I've missed you too" she answers snuggling into my arms.

"Katie don't get too comfortable or I won't want to leave and I need my beauty sleep, we've a big day tomorrow"

"Meany" she pouts

"Don't pout, it makes you ever more irresistible"

"O-K, what can I do for you"

"Well its traditional to have something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. I know the something old is your engagement ring, the new is your dress and Camille has loaned you her tiara. So I thought you need something blue" with that I take a box from my pocket "here you go"

"Oh James, they're beautiful" she says looking at the sapphire earrings I give her.

"Just like you" I kiss her forehead "night now, see you tomorrow , I'll be the nervous one in the suit standing beside Kendall and the minister"

"There's no need to be nervous, I'll be there wearing white" she winks at me "night now"

The next day passes in a blur, I remember standing by the minister and Kendall, him say "James, she's here and she looks beautiful" I turn and she this vision in white walking towards me. The next thing I remember is Gustavo announcing us on to the dance floor.

"Ladies and Gentlemen put your hands together for the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Diamond"

"James is this John Mayer?" she says as the music starts.

"Yes" I pull her closer and begin to sway.

"We, we danced to this song before"

"Yes a year ago today" I whisper to her as we continue dancing cheek to cheek.

"James this is all amazing" she tells me "and thank you for Paris too"

"Ah, Jo gave you the tickets then" I smile "I thought it would be the perfect place for our honeymoon and first date"

"First date!?" she looks at me confused.

"Yeah Logan told me people meet, date, become a couple, get engaged and get married. I kinda mixed up the order, so our first date will have to be on our honeymoon, hope you don't mind"

"Well Mr. Diamond who can argue with Logan's logic but he did forget one thing"

"What's that, Mrs. Diamond?"

"Love, I Love you James"

"And I love you Katie"

THE END

**Thank you for your reviews and sorry about any errors : )**


End file.
